Come What May
by 19Tarus97
Summary: this is my first fanfic(please be gentle) its about a boy who falls inlove with the idea of love and a girl who just wants to open up to love... Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**EPOV**

"Bella!"

I caught her body before she hit the ground, her arms; weak, fell to her sides.

"Bella, what's the matter?"

Her body thrashed around my arms, then gave a shocking cough.

"What is it, tell me what's wrong?"

I brought her to me shoulder as she gave another wet cough, except this time in the corner of her mouth there was blood.

I gently ran my finger over her lip to see the glistening scarlet on my fingers.

Her eyes glazed over me as I inspected the blood.

"Somebody get some help!" I yelled over my shoulder, barely noticing that the whole cast was watching us, silently.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Twilight or its characters…

Hope you enjoy ^_^

**Chapter: 1**

**EPOV**

"The greatest thing you'll ever learn, is just to love, and be loved it return."

The Moulin Rouge, a nightclub, a dance hall and a bordello.

Ruled over by Carlisle Cullen.

A kingdom ruled over by nighttime pleasures, where the rich and powerful played with the young and beautiful creatures of the underworld.

The most beautiful of all these, was the woman who I loved.

Bella

A courtesan, a woman who sold her love to men. They called her, "The Sparkling Diamond." She was the star of the Moulin Rouge.

The woman I loved is, dead.

My whole body shook from recalling that memory, a few warm tears escaped my already worn out eyes. I fought to keep on typing.

I first came to Paris one year ago…

**ONE YEAR EARLIER**

On June 23, 1899 or how others called it, "the Summer of Love."

The bohemian revolution swept up the world, so I left London to become a part of it. Just on a hill in Paris was the village of Montmartre. Before I left London my father warned me of Paris, he said it is a village of sin!

But I saw nothing of sin; for it was the center of the Bohemian world.

Musicians, painters, writers. They were known as, "the Children of the Revolution." Yes, it was my dream to move away from London and to come and live a penniless existence.

I had come to write about truth, beauty, freedom, and that in which I believed above all things: Love.

My father would think I was ridiculous for having this obsession with love. But there was only one problem that proved him right; I've never been in love.

My life in London has always been a sheltered one, so the rate of me actually going out and finding a girl was slim. Particularly with my strict religious father always breathing down my neck and pointing out the negative quality's in every girl I would have an ounce of interest in.

Just when I was settling into my new apartment room, an unconscious Argentinian fell thru my roof he was then joined by a dwarf dressed as a nun.

"How do you do?" he asked. I was utterly speechless.

"My name is Benjamin" the dwarf replied with a charming smile. He then sadly looked at his still unconscious friend.

"I'm terribly sorry about all this; we were just upstairs rehearsing for a play"

"What?" my body was still frozen with astonishment. "A play?"

"Yes, it's called "Spectacular Spectacular." "And it's set in Switzerland!" he gave with a slight chuckle. I slowly went over to the still unconscious man hanging in the middle of my room.

"Is he alright?"

"Oh yes, Emmet has always had a strong skull, he just suffers from the sickness Narcolepsy," "perfectly fine in one moment then unconscious the next hahaha."

"Oh" was all I could say. I then helped him pull, Emmet, down from where he was hanging, and onto my bed. Just then three pairs of heads popped out of my ceiling. All three were men; the first one had a dramatic looking bowl cut of a hair, with an extremely frustrated looking expression. The other man looked to be the oldest one in the bunch; had dark curly hair with identical dark eyes and a thick curly beard, lastly was a young man looking to be around my age; he had thick blond hair under his brown worn out hat, clear sky-blue eyes and wearing colorful scarves around his neck.

"How is he?" the oldest one said, full of concern.

"How wonderful, now that the Argentinian is unconscious; we will have no one to play the scenario that we must present to the financier tomorrow!" the one with the bowl cut said exaggerated, not even apprehensive if his colleague was all right.

"Benjamin, I still have to finish the music!" responded the blond haired man.

"We'll just find someone to read the part" Benjamin replied with such composure.

"Where on earth are we going to find someone to read the part of a young, sensitive Swiss poet goat herder?" asked the bowl cut man.

Right on time, Benjamin grew a wicked looking smirk in my direction. Soon I was upstairs, standing in for the unconscious Argentinian.

They dressed me up in a ridiculous looking costume and to stand on a ladder next to a fake mountain, with the script in my hands I silently watched them until my queue.

"The hills animate with the euphonious symphonies of descant" Benjamin sang while throwing his arms in the air. In the background Jasper (apparently the blond one is named jasper) was playing a curious looking contraption that kept changing as Benjamin kept singing.

"Oh stop! Stop that insufferable droning, it's drowning out my words!" mike shrieked while waving his arms around like a lunatic.

"Can we please just stick to some decorative piano" there seemed to be artistic differences over mikes lyrics to jaspers song.

"I don't think a nun would say that about a hill?" Elazar retorted towards mike.

"How about he sings "the hills are vital intoning the descant?" Jasper countered

"The hills quake and shake!" Benjamin asked eagerly

"No-no, no…" Elazar went off

Unexpectedly Emmet shouted," The hills are incarnate with symphonic melodies!" then went right back to sleep. No one seemed too affected by Emmett's outburst; but me.

All I kept hearing was "the hills, the hills…." I was starting to feel suffocated by it, so I took in a big gulp of air and sang.

"The hills are alive, with the sound of music!" the whole room went silent instantaneously.

"Whoa!" Emmet abruptly came alive and jumped off the bed. "The hills are alive with the sound of music, I love it!"

I gave a sigh of relief.

Jasper rushed to his instrument and softly sang the line; he then turned around with a huge smile on his face, "It fits perfectly!"

Then I sang, "With songs they have sung, for a thousand ears"

All of their faces were filled with adoration.

"Astonishing!" Benjamin then turned to mike, "you two should write the show together"

A look of bafflement came over mikes face, "I beg your pardon!"

But Benjamin's suggestion of mike and I to write show together, was not what mike wanted to hear. He dashed to grab his coat and slammed the door while saying, "Goodbye!"

None of them appeared to affected by his reassignment Benjamin went over to a cabinet and pulled out a strange looking bottle with green liquid inside, and pulled out a clean glass; he poured some in it then walked towards me gesturing.

"Here's to your first job in Paris" he took it all in in one gulp.

Jasper went up to Benjamin, "Benjamin, Carlisle will never agree, no offence but have you ever written anything like this before?"

"No" I responded, Emmet went up to me (while I was still up on the ladder) and laughed, "Ahh! The boy has talent," at that point he raised his arms up towards me and one of his hands connected to the private area of my pants, "I like him!" I gasped; while Emmet still smiling noticed this and quickly recoiled his hand. "Nothing funny heh, I just like talent". My face was beet red by the act.

The others soon huddled up together in a group; I strained my ears to hear what they were saying.

"The hills are alive with the sound of music, if we get Edward to show Bella about the play, we will finally have a chance to write the Bohemian revolutionary show that we've always dreamt of" Benjamin whispers.

"But how will we convince Carlisle?" jasper said intently, Benjamin's head snaps up and a cunning smile forms on his lips, "Bella." They all then turned to me, I nervously fumbled with my hair, "What?"

They all agreed to put me in one of Emmett's best suits and pass me off as a famous English writer, once Bella heard my modern poetry she would be astounded and insists to Carlisle that that I write "Spectacular Spectacular," the only problem I had is that I kept hearing my father's voice in my head!

(His father's voice)"you'll end up wasting your life at the Moulin Rouge with a cancan dancer!" I was starting to get a nervous breakdown and pushed my way through the guys screaming, "No I can't write you the show for the Moulin Rouge!" heading straight to the door, "Edward!" I stopped in my tracks and turned to see them all staring at me, "why not!" Benjamin asked.

"I don't even know if I am a true Bohemian revolutionary." Emmet scoffed

Benjamin ignored him and looked at me straight in the eyes, "Do you believe in beauty?"

I instantly responded, "Yes"

(Emmet)" Freedom?" "Yes, of course"

(Jasper) "Truth?" "Yes"

(Felix) "Love," "love?" they nodded, "Above all things I believe in love, love is like oxygen, love is a many splendid things love lifts us up where we belong, all you need is love!" I had to take deep breaths to calm my rapid heart, the look of adoration filled all of their faces; "see! You can't fool us you're the voice of the children of revolution!" Benjamin cried, I walked away from the door and Emmet gave me a huge bear hug and kissed me on my cheeks while having a massive grin on his face.

It was the perfect plan. I was to audition for Bella, and I would taste my first glass of Absinthe.

The very same green liquid that Benjamin drank. All together we grabbed a glass and swallowed the drink in one swing. The burn that trailed its way down my throat was quite strong but the aftereffects hit me hard, the others seemed used to it by now; it took us thirty minutes each to get ready. Then we were off to the Moulin Rouge where I was going to perform my modern poetry for Bella.

Well that's the end of Chapter 1 woo, sorry if I was slow or late (school and sports practices, whatnot) I'll try to get chapter 2 a bit sooner thanks again for reading; see you soon!


End file.
